Episode 6.16: From Sunnydale With Love
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Dawn's increasingly aggresive and antisocial behavior get her in trouble at school and with Buffy. Buffy and Spike discover the Watcher's that have been spying on them and demand answers. Meanwhile Xander and Anya set a wedding date.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.16: From Sunnydale With Love  
By Digitalis, JodithGrace and J.A.I.T  
Rough Outline by Noggins  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From The Point Of No Return:  
  
Lydia and Giles talking.  
  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer… It's Dawn…  
  
From Incarceration:  
  
GILES  
Well, yes. Her progress is   
amazing. It is as if she   
was infused with the  
purest Slayer essence   
ever. Can't say it's done  
much for her personality.  
  
BUFFY  
I know. She's become  
really difficult to get   
along with. It's as if I don't   
know who she is anymore.  
  
Giles nods.  
  
BUFFY  
(cont'd, slightly quieter)  
And I'm scared.  
  
From The Sun Also Shines:  
  
The Wiccans testing Willow… then performing a spell on her.  
  
CUT TO: The Watchers leaving the airport.  
  
TEASER  
  
EXTERIOR: UC SUNNYDALE - day  
Establishing Shot.  
  
INTERIOR: UC SUNNYDALE - CAFETERIA - day  
BUFFY is sitting at a table looking around wistfully. WILLOW and TARA arrive with trays of food, and sit down with her. WILLOW and TARA start unloading items from their trays onto the table.  
  
WILLOW  
I brought you a roast beef  
sandwich. Or at least this  
stuff that pretends to be  
roast beef.  
(Laughs)  
You remember.  
  
BUFFY  
Yes, the world famous faux  
beef sandwich. I remember  
it well.  
  
TARA  
And I got you a diet coke  
and an apple.  
  
BUFFY  
Thanks guys. I keep expecting  
the campus police to descend  
upon us and call me a lunch fraud.  
  
WILLOW  
Hey, you were a student here,  
and you will be again. You're  
just on a slight sabbatical.  
  
BUFFY  
Sure. Education called on  
account of death.  
  
TARA  
You'll be back, Buffy, as  
soon as your life gets a  
little less…  
  
BUFFY  
Weird and strange? Been  
waiting six years for that  
to happen. But thanks  
anyway, you guys.  
  
WILLOW  
Anytime, Buff.  
  
BUFFY  
(To WILLOW)  
Uh…speaking of weird and  
strange…how are you holding  
up under your new restraining  
spell?  
  
WILLOW  
You mean, my chip?  
  
BUFFY  
Chip? I thought it was a spell.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh it was, and a doozy, too.  
But I was thinking…it kind of  
reminds me of Spike's chip.  
Kicking in whenever I even  
think about doing dark magic.  
  
BUFFY  
Does it give you a headache?  
  
WILLOW  
No...actually the magic used  
to do that. Now…I just turn  
all red and glowy. It's kind of  
cool…in a totally embarrassing  
kind of way.  
  
TARA (supportively)  
She's been doing very well.  
  
BUFFY  
Listen…I'm so sorry I wasn't  
there for you guys. Maybe  
I could have helped and things  
might have turned out different.  
Instead Xander was hurt and  
you had your powers muzzled.  
  
WILLOW  
It wasn't your fault, Buffy.  
Besides, now that I've had  
time to think about it, I'm  
kind of glad things worked  
out the way they did. Not  
the part about Xander  
getting hurt of course.  
  
TARA  
Tell her, sweetie.  
  
WILLOW  
I saw the way people were  
starting to look at me…even  
you, Buffy. Like they were  
scared of me. Even Catherine  
Madison didn't try to really  
challenge me. This is better.  
(WILLOW takes TARA'S hand and looks in her eyes)  
Better for all of us.  
  
  
CUT TO: NEARBY TABLE: A young man, JEREMIAH, who could pass for a college student, is sitting at the table. He has a can of soda and an unfinished sandwich next to him. He appears to be transcribing notes from a tape recorder into a notebook. He is wearing earphones, the tape machine is on and he is scribbling rapidly. The camera suddenly closes in on the tape recorder to show that the earphone jack is not plugged into the machine and that the machine is set on record, not play.   
  
TARA  
(looking at clock on cafeteria wall)  
Willow, we have to go. If  
we are late for poetry class  
one more time, Ol' Lillian is  
gonna dock us a grade.  
  
BUFFY (wistfully)  
I started to take poetry last  
year.  
  
WILLOW  
It's really cool, but we do  
have to run. See ya later?  
  
BUFFY (sighs)  
Later.  
  
As WILLOW and TARA leave, JEREMIAH turns off his recorder, and gathers up his recorder and notebook and leaves also, in a different direction.  
  
The camera follows him outside to into the campus, where he meets up with NIGEL and DAVID. They walk together away from the campus towards town.   
  
NIGEL  
Anything?  
  
JEREMIAH  
(Shaking his head)  
Nada. No mention of the new  
Slayer. Just another tape full  
of blather to add to our collection.  
  
DAVID  
I'm sure they will start they  
will start talking about her  
soon. They have to have  
noticed.  
  
NIGEL  
(to DAVID and JEREMIAH)  
Well, keep up the surveillance,  
you two. Just make sure you're  
not spotted. The last thing we  
need at this point is a brassed  
off slayer. Or two.   
  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Establishing shot  
  
ANYA  
(v.o.)  
Are you sure you have everything...  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
XANDER is sitting at the table with a pillow, a stack of comics and various drink and foodstuffs while ANYA is hovering over him like an anxious mother hen. We see that he still has bandages from where he was burnt in Ep 6.15. He seems simultaneously pleased with and exasperated by ANYA'S overattention, and exasperation is winning the day. We can also see several CUSTOMERS in the background trying to get ANYA'S attention.  
  
ANYA  
...you need? There's nothing  
else I can get for you?  
  
XANDER  
I'm great. Look, honey, there's  
people that want to give you their   
money. Don't want to miss that,  
do you?  
  
ANYA  
(noticing customers and addressing them)  
Oh. Oh! I'll be right with you!  
We thank you for your patronage.  
(to Xander)  
You'll let me know if there's  
anything else I can do to ease your  
discomfort.  
  
XANDER  
(opening a comic)  
I'm great. Really. Go. Serve.   
Make the little bell on the cash   
register jingle.  
  
ANYA  
(giddily)  
I love that sound!  
  
ANYA begins to help the waiting CUSTOMERS as XANDER settles in. He shifts and winces, and she drops what she's doing and hurries back over.  
  
ANYA  
You're in pain! What can I do?  
  
XANDER  
Ahn, I'm fine. You've got to stop   
worrying about me so much.  
  
ANYA  
But I don't want you to hurt, Xander.  
  
XANDER notices that some of the CUSTOMERS have gotten fed up and are starting to leave. ANYA hasn't seen this yet.  
  
XANDER  
I know, honey. I don't want me to  
hurt, either. But you know what'll  
hurt more? If Giles fires you for not  
doing your job.  
  
ANYA  
I'm not gonna get-  
(noticing leaving CUSTOMERS)  
Hey! Wait! Don't go! I'm ready  
to service you!  
  
CUSTOMER  
I've been waiting for twenty  
minutes, lady. You're not the  
only magic shop in town, you  
know.  
  
ANYA  
(brightly and matter-of-fact)  
Yes, we are.  
  
CUSTOMER  
(defeated)  
Oh yeah, right.  
  
CUSTOMER allows ANYA to lead him back to the register as GILES returns. He comes over to XANDER and sits with a heavy sigh.  
  
XANDER  
Let me guess, Ward. You're  
having trouble with the Beaver  
again  
  
GILES  
(ignoring the reference)  
Don't even ask me how I  
managed it, but Dawn is in  
school. She no longer sees  
the point in education.  
  
XANDER  
(with pride)  
That's my girl.  
  
GILES  
(glares at him)  
Your influence notwithstanding,  
I believe this situation merits  
serious attention. Dawn has  
become extraordinarily difficult.  
Buffy at her worst was never like  
this. Everything is a struggle. I  
must say I don't envy Lydia her  
position at all.  
  
XANDER watches GILES sitting with his face in his hands, comes to a decision.  
  
XANDER  
(seriously, in a low tone)  
Giles, can I tell you something?  
  
GILES  
(surprised)  
Of course, Xander. Something  
about Dawn?  
  
XANDER  
(nodding)  
I heard her say something weird  
while Captain Crunch and his merry  
band of GI Joes had us during   
the Ethan hunt.  
  
GILES  
(concerned)  
Go on.  
  
XANDER  
Dawnie was talking about  
going after the military guys…  
she was talking about trying  
to have as 'few fatalities as  
possible', Giles. And trust me  
when I say that her friends  
were on her list of acceptable  
losses. I mean, Willow got  
shot! She could have been  
killed, and I don't want to think  
this, but I think Dawn would  
have been okay with that.  
She's gone commando on us.  
  
All the CUSTOMERS have been served and left, and ANYA returns. She heard the end of XANDER'S speech.  
  
ANYA  
Xander's right. She's gotten  
Really scary, Giles. Worse than  
the pet store down the street.  
  
GILES  
I fear that you may be right.  
Dawn may be dangerous, not  
only to vampires and demons,  
but to society as a whole.  
She does not seem to restrict  
her violent tendencies to fighting  
evil.  
  
XANDER  
So, another rogue Slayer on  
our hands?  
  
GILES  
I don't know. I don't think it's  
gotten that far yet...I just  
hope that Buffy can still reach  
her. Someone needs to, before she…  
  
INT. SCHOOL GYM - day  
  
GILES  
(V.O. C'tnd)  
…does something unforgivable.  
  
In the school gym DAWN is pounding the hell out of a punch bag. We see three JOCKS approaching, poking each other and laughing. DAWN hears them, and at first is ignoring them, but we can see it's taking effort.  
  
JOCK #1  
Hey Dawnie, what happened?  
Kevin try to get beyond second?  
  
JOCK #2  
Oooh, she's hitting that bag  
Pretty hard. She might break  
a nail.  
  
JOCK #3  
Naw, I know what this is. My  
big brother went to school with  
her older sister Buffy. She was  
a major bad ass in her day,  
major Xena complex. Got  
accused of murder, got  
expelled...I hear someone had  
to blackmail the principal to  
keep her in school. Didn't she  
die some kind of violent death?  
Little sis is just trying to fill  
her shoes.  
  
DAWN stops at this and turns around. The JOCKS laugh when they see how really angry she's become.  
  
JOCK #2  
Hey Chad, I think you got it,  
man. I think you upset her,  
though. She looks like she  
might cry.  
  
JOCK #1  
Is that right, Dawn? Are you  
gonna cry now? We think you  
can do it, don't we guys? You  
can follow in your sister's  
footsteps, make her proud. Keep  
up the Summers tradition.  
  
DAWN  
(dangerous)  
I really think you should shut up  
now, before I have to hurt you.  
  
JOCK #1  
(laughing)  
Oooh, I'm scared.  
  
DAWN  
You will be.  
  
DAWN launches herself at JOCK #1, executing a backflip and kicking him hard in the face as she comes down. He goes flying across the gym, while the other two look frozen with surprise.  
  
Without hesitation, DAWN moves in on JOCK #2, who begins to fight back in self-defense. The blows he throws are easily blocked, and DAWN flips him over her shoulder. He lands near JOCK #1, who is only now getting back up to rejoin the fray.   
  
JOCK #3 has his hands out in front of his face in a placating gesture.  
  
JOCK #3  
Hey, Dawn, you don't wanna  
do this!  
  
DAWN  
(emotionless now)  
You're wrong, Chad. This is  
exactly what I want to do.  
  
DAWN leaps at him, knocking him off of his feet. She winds up straddling him and raining punches down on him. JOCK #1 staggers over to try to pull her off, and she shoves him away hard. He falls.  
  
DAWN  
Wait your turn.  
  
ANGLE ON:  
View from over DAWN's shoulder at JOCK #3 as she continues to hit him. He is clearly unconscious and is no longer trying to fight back. She has her arm raised to hit him again when someone grabs it from behind. We see the angry and surprised expression on her face...   
  
INT. WATCHER'S HIDEOUT - day  
We see through a telescopic lens, Giles, Anya and Xander through the Magic Box front window.   
  
ANGLE ON: Nigel as he watches through the lens, as Jeremiah listens to the bugging equipment.  
  
JEREMIAH  
(intrigued)   
They're afraid of the   
New Slayer?  
  
David fiddles with the listening equipment.  
  
GILES  
(from the speakers)  
…does something unforgivable.  
  
NIGEL  
Intriguing…Perhaps  
Its time we call Q.  
  
  
INT. - SCHOOL GYM - day  
We see that it's KEVIN that's holding DAWN'S arm. She easily shakes free of him and gets off of JOCK #3 beginning to walk off without a word. KEVIN stares at the three unconscious boys for a second in shock, then runs after DAWN.  
  
KEVIN  
Dawn! Stop! Wait!  
  
He gets in front of her right before the gym exit and forces her to stop.  
  
DAWN  
You're in my way, Kevin.  
  
KEVIN  
Dawn...what is all this? What is   
going on? Were they hurting you?  
  
DAWN  
Nothing's going on. I've got to go.  
  
KEVIN  
Dawn, no offense, but you've  
been acting of the weird. I'm  
worried about you. A lot of  
people are. I mean, I know  
that you're hurting. You've lost  
a lot... your mom and your sister,  
so fast.  
  
DAWN  
(touched in spite of herself)  
I-I...It's hard. I miss my mom  
so much.  
  
KEVIN  
Of course, you do. You never  
talk about what you're going  
through. It's not good to keep  
that stuff locked up. You need  
someone to confide in, someone  
who won't judge you.  
  
DAWN  
I don't have anyone like that.  
  
KEVIN reaches out, takes her hand. A real "Aww" moment here.  
  
KEVIN  
(tenderly)  
Yes, you do. I want to be your  
friend, Dawn. I really do. Maybe...  
maybe I want to be more than  
your friend.  
  
DAWN gives him a long questioning look. She's still pretty cold, but we notice she doesn't let go of his hand.  
  
INT. WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - day  
WILLOW and TARA are sitting on WILLOW'S bed. WILLOW has a spellbook open and is reading eagerly. TARA is watching with a frown.  
  
TARA  
Willow, honey, do you think that's  
a really good idea? I mean, you  
should be careful right now, with  
all the attention.  
  
WILLOW  
I know, Tara. And I am. Careful.  
But there's still so much to learn,   
and I don't want to fall behind.  
  
TARA  
Honey, there is no behind. It's not a   
class, it's your life we're talking about.  
There's plenty of time for this when the  
Registry isn't so much of a threat.  
(gets an idea)  
Let's go over to the shop. I want to   
see how things went with Dawn this   
morning.  
  
WILLOW  
(reluctantly)  
Okay. This can wait.  
  
TARA is pleased and gives her quick kiss as they stand up. WILLOW smiles and grabs her coat.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET - day.  
We see TARA and WILLOW approaching the Magic Box. Someone approaches them: it's one of the Watchers, JEREMIAH. He's holding a map and looking confused.  
  
JEREMIAH  
Excuse me...I was wondering if  
you young ladies might assist me.  
  
TARA and WILLOW exchange glances at the accent, but then shrug and smile.  
  
WILLOW  
Of course, how can we help?  
  
JEREMIAH  
I'm afraid I've gotten all turned around.  
  
JEREMIAH hands TARA the map as he points and explains.  
  
JEREMIAH  
You see, I've been trying to  
find Carmello Lane...that's  
where my friend's house is,  
but every cross street I try I  
seem to reach a dead end.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh, that happens a lot. Carmello  
is one of those funny streets...  
it's hard to tell from the map, but  
you kind of have to approach it  
from the other side.  
  
JEREMIAH  
Really? How do I do that?  
  
ANGLE ON:  
Close-up of JEREMIAH slipping a listening device into WILLOW'S backpack. WILLOW and TARA are too engrossed in the map and directions to notice.  
  
TARA  
(to Willow)  
Should he take Fortuna?  
  
WILLOW  
Miller's closer to Carmello.  
  
JEREMIAH  
(sinister smile)  
I do appreciate this. I'm quite  
fortunate I found you.  
  
INT. - WATCHER'S HIDEOUT - day  
  
NIGEL  
So you see Q. The new  
Slayer, they view her as  
A threat. A danger  
To herself and others.  
  
ANGLE ON: Nigel as he listens intently.  
  
SPLIT SCREEN: We finally see the mysterious Q. It is Quentin Travers!  
  
The screen splitter moves the shot of Nigel off screen and we see a full screen shot of Travers.  
  
TRAVERS  
(shaking his head)  
No, no, no. Don't you  
Worry about a thing Nigel.  
…after all, she used to have a  
much different form of energy  
inside her.  
  
At this point we finally begin to realize what the Council is doing.  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: SCHOOL - day  
We continue where we left Dawn and Kevin. Dawn looks down.  
  
ANGLE ON: Kevin's hand holding Dawn's.  
Dawn jerks her hand way as if it has been burned.  
  
DAWN  
(forbidding)  
Get away from me.  
  
KEVIN  
But-  
  
DAWN  
Am I going to have  
to make you get away?  
this means nothing to me!  
Nothing!  
  
KEVIN  
Dawn, I -   
  
DAWN  
(desperate)  
I can't! I just can't!  
  
KEVIN  
Huh? Dawnie…I don't -   
  
Kevin attempts to put a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
Dawn lets out an enraged scream and pushes him into the glass display case which holds what awards and trophies could be salvaged from the old high school, thus shattering it.   
  
DAWN  
(crying)  
I warned you.  
(hard)  
This means nothing  
to me either.  
(tears are still  
rolling)  
None of it. Not you.  
Not this school.  
Not Buffy.  
Not anything.  
  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
(O.S)  
(clears throat)  
Miss Summers?  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as she turns around, with tears running down her face. For an instant we can see the conflict in her. But only an instant. Her face twists and hardens into an ugly mask of rage and bitter resolve.  
  
We see PRINCIPAL SPALDING. He looks like a taller, younger, less follicly challenged than Snyder, but his presence is much the same.  
  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
(politely)  
Please come with   
me to my office,  
Miss Summers.  
  
Dawn says nothing. She glances down at Kevin as he is brushing the broken glass off of his jeans. He has a few scratches which are bleeding sluggishly, but otherwise, he's fine.  
  
INTERIOR: PRINCIPAL SPALDING'S OFFICE - Day  
Buffy and Dawn are sitting in front of the principal's desk much like they were in "Tough Love".  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
(unbelievingly)  
The government?  
  
BUFFY  
(er-umming)  
They needed me for a special  
project… they didn't know when  
I'd be coming back.  
  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
(yeah, right)  
Well despite your miraculous  
return from the dead Ms.  
Summers, the fact remains that  
Dawn's behavior has become  
unacceptable for this learning  
environment.  
(beat)  
I have no choice but to   
expel Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
Expel her?!?! For one accident?  
Doesn't she get a warning or  
something?  
  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
There were warnings Ms. Summers.  
You were doing your so called  
secret government business  
while Dawn has -  
(picks up a THICK manila folder)  
instigated fights - both verbal  
and physical, damaged property,  
harasses my teachers and myself.  
I have no choice Ms. Summers.  
  
BUFFY  
(pleading)  
You can't do that!  
She needs an education!  
  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
(shrugs)  
There are plenty of private  
Schools that are willing to  
take on special cases such  
as hers.  
  
BUFFY  
(desperate)  
No! Isn't there something  
you can do?  
  
DAWN  
Why bother? He's obviously  
not going to.  
  
PRINCIPAL SPALDING  
Dawn obviously is not interested  
in meeting anyone halfway.  
Ms. Summers, you are very  
fortunate that I have a soft  
spot for families. Otherwise, in  
addition to her expulsion, I  
would be calling California State  
Social Services to take under  
advisement your custodianship  
of your sister.  
  
Buffy is silent, angry and teary at the same time. She glances at Dawn who looks back at her defiantly.  
  
EXTERIOR: MAIN STREET - Day  
We see Lydia walking down the street, gripping her slim pocketbook tightly.  
  
SPIKE  
(O.S.)  
Hello, luv.  
  
ANGLE ON: Spike as he leans against the side of a shop.  
  
LYDIA  
(startled)  
Um…  
  
Lydia looks at Spike, and glances away, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
LYDIA  
(cont'd)  
You startled me.  
  
Spike falls into step with Lydia, walking just a little too close for comfort.  
  
SPIKE  
(turning on the charm)  
Did I?  
  
LYDIA  
(trying to regain dignity)  
Yes. You did. Now what do  
you want?  
  
SPIKE  
A bloke can't walk and talk  
with a pretty girl? Especially  
if they're heading to the same  
place?  
  
Lydia gives Spike a sideways glance and keeps walking.  
  
SPIKE  
So, how is Dawn's   
training coming along?  
  
LYDIA  
It's astonishing really,   
how much she's progressed  
in such a short amount   
of time.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah…  
  
LYDIA  
I'm quite proud of her.  
  
SPIKE  
Proud, eh? Do you honestly  
think that a Slayer who  
threatens humans is something  
to be proud about? Aren't they,  
uh VAMPIRE slayers?  
  
LYDIA  
Dawn will fight the forces of  
evil regardless of their species.  
  
SPIKE  
And if one of the species  
happens to be her own sister?  
The same sister who literally  
died to save her life? How is  
that a force of evil?  
  
LYDIA  
That whole conflict has been  
totally blown out of proportions.  
Siblings fight. It's natural. And  
when both combatants have  
supernatural powers, it can  
seem much worse than it  
really is.  
  
SPIKE   
(Grabs LYDIA'S shoulder and turns her to face him)  
Lyds, pet. Are you totally  
sure that all is right with  
your slayer? There are lives  
at stake here…and I mean  
that literally.  
  
LYDIA  
Get your hands off me. YES,  
I am sure! Dawn is fine! Now,  
excuse me…I must get back!  
  
LYDIA walks ahead of Spike in a huff.  
  
INT. - MAGIC BOX - day  
LYDIA and SPIKE enter. SPIKE nods a greeting to GILES, XANDER and ANYA, while LYDIA coolly ignores them. GILES is glaring at her. We see WILLOW and TARA in the background, talking to each other with troubled expressions. They look up briefly then go back to what they're doing.  
  
LYDIA  
Dawn! Time for training.  
  
GILES  
(icily)  
She's not here.  
  
LYDIA  
Where is she?  
  
GILES  
There's been some trouble at  
the school. Buffy's gone to see  
what can be done.  
  
SPIKE  
Did something happen to Dawn?  
  
GILES  
(pointedly, to Lydia)  
I gathered from what Buffy  
said that Dawn happened to  
someone else. Fortunately,  
I believe that there were  
no severe casualties.  
  
LYDIA walks past him towards the training room, clearly disturbed but not wanting him to see. GILES follows her out of the room as SPIKE shares a knowing look with XANDER.  
  
XANDER  
Is it me, or did the temperature  
in here just drop a few million  
degrees?  
  
ANYA  
(misunderstanding)  
I think the room feels quite  
pleasant.  
(alarmed misunderstanding)  
Oh no! You're cold! It might  
be a fever.  
  
ANYA rushes over and puts her hand on XANDER'S forehead. SPIKE looks amused.  
  
XANDER  
Anya, I'm-  
  
ANYA  
(worriedly)  
You don't feel icky. Let me  
go check the thermostat.  
  
XANDER tries to grab her to stop her but misses.  
  
XANDER  
Anya-  
  
SPIKE  
(grinning)  
You could just light some of the  
furniture on fire.  
  
ANYA  
You're right, that would be faster…  
no wait! No fire! He might get all  
burned again.  
  
XANDER  
Anya, I'm fine. Temperature,  
me, everything all good. I  
was referring to the mood of  
Mister and Miz Huff n' Stuff  
in the training room.  
  
ANYA  
(realizing)  
Oh. Yes. I suspect they're  
fighting now.  
  
XANDER  
Ye old Watcher Smackdown.  
  
SPIKE  
(seriously)  
Hope the old man's giving  
her a bit a' what for.  
  
All three stare in the direction of the training room for a beat; then  
  
SPIKE  
I'm off. Tell Buffy I was by?  
  
XANDER  
(clearly glad Spike is leaving)  
Will do. You have fun doing…whatever  
it is you do.  
  
SPIKE grabs ANYA'S arm as he's turning to go. He cocks his head in XANDER'S direction.  
  
SPIKE  
(mock concern)  
Take care of him, would  
ya? He's lookin' a mite  
peaked to me.  
  
ANYA rushes back to a frustrated XANDER as SPIKE laughs.  
  
INT. - TRAINING ROOM - day  
  
GILES  
The boy wasn't seriously hurt.  
I hope you understand that  
Dawn was lucky today.  
  
LYDIA  
(wearily)  
If you have something to say,  
Mr. Giles, why don't you just  
come out and say it.  
  
GILES  
Fine. Dawn is out of control.  
She's a danger to others. She's  
a danger to Buffy. I fear she may  
be a danger to herself. I believe  
that your training methods are  
quite possibly responsible.  
  
LYDIA  
My training methods are fully  
approved by the Council, unlike  
your sloppy haphazard practices!  
  
GILES  
I've seen the results of your  
methods. You've managed to  
take a bright, caring girl and  
turn her into a cold unfeeling  
monster. She's becoming no  
better than the creatures she's  
fighting.  
  
LYDIA  
That is an appalling exaggeration.  
I'm training a Slayer, Mr. Giles.  
Perhaps you remember what that's  
like.  
  
GILES and LYDIA glare at each other in silence for a moment, before GILES clearly comes to a decision.  
  
GILES  
No more of this. As of this moment   
you're not working with Dawn anymore.  
  
EXT. - MAGIC BOX ROOF - day  
DAVID is on the roof using a very high tech listening device, clearly listening to GILES and LYDIA with intense interest.  
  
LYDIA  
(O.S., through David's receiver)  
I doubt the Council will support  
you in that decision. In fact, I  
expect...  
  
INT. - TRAINING ROOM - day  
  
LYDIA  
…that they will have you removed  
as a Watcher completely.  
  
GILES  
If they try such a thing, Buffy  
will quit-  
  
LYDIA  
(interrupting quietly)  
They don't need Buffy.  
  
Another beat while GILES considers this. He is not looking at LYDIA, and we can see that she is concerned about him and fears she may have said too much. When he looks at her again her face is impassive.  
  
GILES  
I don't believe that. I'll call the   
Council, Lydia. They'll listen to   
reason, even if you will not.  
  
EXT. - MAGIC BOX ROOF - day  
  
ANGLE ON: Close up as DAVID pulls the earplug he has been listening through out of his ear and takes out his cellphone. He pushes a speed dial button and holds it up to his ear.  
  
DAVID  
Nigel.  
  
INT. - WATCHER'S HIDEOUT - day  
  
ANGLE ON: Close up on NIGEL speaking into the cellphone.  
  
NIGEL  
You have something to report?  
  
EXT. - MAGIC BOX ROOF - day  
  
DAVID  
The Slayer's in trouble, something at  
the school. Giles is quite upset. He's  
threatening to phone the Council.  
  
INT. - WATCHER'S HIDEOUT - day  
  
NIGEL  
No matter. It won't do him  
any good. Continue monitoring  
the situation. Nigel out.  
  
  
INT. - MAGIC BOX - day  
BUFFY and DAWN enter. BUFFY is clearly at the end of her rope. XANDER and ANYA wordlessly move away from the two angry Slayers.  
  
BUFFY  
You. Sit. Now. Be quiet  
while I decide how to kill you.  
  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW looks as if she's going to intervene, but TARA puts her hand on her arm and shakes her head.  
  
ANGLE ON: DAWN and BUFFY. DAWN slumps into a chair.  
  
DAWN  
It's no big deal.  
  
BUFFY  
It IS a big deal. In the big  
deal restaurant, this is on  
the supersize menu.  
  
DAWN  
I'm a Slayer. Now I have more  
time to train and slay. School  
was just an unnecessary distraction.  
  
DAWN looks almost wistful for a moment; we sense she's thinking about KEVIN.  
  
BUFFY  
That's just terrific. I die so  
you can have a future, and  
now you want to throw it away.  
Next time I won't bother.  
  
DAWN  
Fine, don't.  
  
Buffy gets riled up enough to start a fight. This time it's more intense than the last time - real punches to the face and all. Dawn's brute strength overwhelms Buffy until Xander, Willow, Tara, Giles and Lydia all have to pull her off.   
  
DAWN  
Let me go!  
  
XANDER  
Uh-uh. You're going out  
to the shop for a time out.  
  
Xander, Tara, Willow and Lydia all stay out in the shop, as Giles re-enters the training room.  
  
Giles helps Buffy up, as she remains on the mat in a daze.  
  
BUFFY  
(to Giles: haunted)  
Giles. She could have killed me.  
  
BLACKOUT.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - Evening  
ANYA hangs the Closed sign on the door. WILLOW, TARA and XANDER are sitting at the table. GILES is adding receipts behind the counter. BUFFY is pacing around the room.  
  
BUFFY  
So what do I do now, Just  
go on patrol with her as if  
nothing had happened?  
  
WILLOW  
Do you think she'll start  
something again?  
  
BUFFY  
I don't know. It's just that…  
(She hesitates)  
  
XANDER  
She's stronger than you?  
  
BUFFY sits down at the table, defeated.  
  
BUFFY  
She's stronger than me. My  
God… How can I be afraid of  
my own little sister?  
  
WILLOW  
She doesn't care if she hurts  
you or not…that's why she  
seems stronger. You'd be crazy  
not to be afraid.  
  
XANDER  
I agree. I'm getting definite  
Faith vibes, here, Buff.  
  
BUFFY  
No, Xander. Faith went bad,  
but at least I kind of understood  
her motives. With Dawn… I'm  
totally clueless. What's she  
trying to accomplish? Why did  
she change so much when she  
became the Slayer?  
(Turns to Giles, with a sudden horrible thought)  
Giles, was I like this when I  
first became the slayer?  
  
GILES  
Well, Buffy, I didn't know you  
before you were called as a  
slayer. But the girl I met that  
very first day in the Sunnydale  
High School Library was very  
much a normal girl, albeit with  
extraordinary powers and in an  
extraordinary situation. You  
were nothing like Dawn is now,  
I assure you.  
  
XANDER  
Not at all, Buff. Believe me…  
I would have noticed. You  
would have terrorized Harmony  
and Cordelia! Which might  
not have been such a bad  
thing, actually.  
  
WILLOW  
You were great, Buffy. Right  
from the first day we met you.  
Do you think we would have  
become best friends if you  
had been like Dawn?  
  
BUFFY (Relieved)  
Whew. I was thinking that  
maybe I forgot my whole  
machine like slayer phase.  
  
GILES  
No, Buffy. This behavior of  
Dawn's is not a phase. I've  
known other Slayers, read  
other Watcher's diaries...  
Dawn is quite unusual, and  
I'm afraid, not quite right.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: ROOF OF MAGIC BOX - Evening  
DAVID and JEREMIAH are sitting on the roof, listening to Magic Box conversation.  
Angle on: DAVID dialing his cellphone.  
  
JEREMIAH  
Nigel? Jeremiah here. Listen…  
things are getting interesting,  
here. Buffy has actually  
expressed fear of Dawn…  
Giles has surmised that Dawn  
is not a normal slayer… Pretty  
much as we have expected…  
Well, I'm sure it's only his  
fondness for the girl that has  
kept him from suspecting long  
before this.  
(Reacts to something he hears on his earphone)  
Wait. The slayers are leaving  
on patrol. Later.  
  
JEREMIAH pushes off button on cellphone and signals to DAVID. They lower their rope off the side of the building, and climb down.  
  
Angle on door to Magic Box: DAWN and BUFFY are leaving, together but separately.  
  
BUFFY  
You take the West Side; I'll  
take the East. And we'll meet  
at near Spike's crypt. I think  
it will be better that way. I  
have no doubts that you can  
handle yourself alone.  
  
DAWN  
Fine. Whatever.  
  
BUFFY  
(Hesitates)  
Uh..Dawn?  
  
DAWN  
(flatly)  
What.  
  
BUFFY  
Uh…never mind. Be careful  
out there.  
  
DAWN  
Always am.  
(She leaves)  
  
BUFFY stands a moment looking after her, and goes off in opposite direction. JEREMIAH and DAVID come from behind the Magic Box and follow DAWN.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD - Night  
BUFFY is patrolling alone. But not for long. SPIKE appears from behind a monument, startling BUFFY.  
  
SPIKE  
Whoa. Been a long time  
since I made you jump like  
that, pet!  
  
BUFFY  
Spike! Hi. Just a little  
nervous tonight, I guess.  
  
SPIKE  
Can't say I blame you, love.  
The Niblet's got everybody's  
knickers in a twist.  
  
BUFFY  
(Upset)  
I think she would have killed  
me today, Spike. She wasn't  
holding back at all!  
  
SPIKE  
Remember I said I saw her  
threaten to kill someone?  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Well, now this isn't the time  
to be subtle Spike… that  
someone was me! I know  
what I saw!  
  
BUFFY  
To tell you the truth, at the  
time I thought you were just  
exaggerating, Spike, but I don't  
doubt you any more. She means  
business.  
  
SPIKE  
(Trying to lighten the mood)  
Who me? Exaggerate? I'm  
highly insulted!  
  
BUFFY  
(Cheering up, slightly)  
Yes, your love of the truth is  
legendary, Spike. I don't know  
what I could have been thinking.  
  
SPIKE  
Seriously, love, are you all  
right?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm okay, Spike. Physically,  
at least. Emotionally, not  
so much.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, in my book, you're  
holdin' up just fine.  
  
BUFFY  
Are you sure you're human?  
You sound too kind to  
be human…  
  
SPIKE  
(shrugs and smiles)  
Damn that funky soul.  
  
BUFFY  
(Suddenly alert)  
Watch out. I sense vampires  
around. Not too close yet,  
but there's more than one  
of them.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: DIFFERENT GRAVEYARD - Night  
DAWN is patrolling. The camera is following her from the POV of an unseen follower.  
The camera follows her around several tombs, and gravestones. DAWN suddenly turns facing the camera stake upraised. We see KEVIN, as DAWN almost stakes him. She pulls the stake back just in time when she realizes who it is.  
  
DAWN   
(More angry than upset that she almost killed her friend)  
Kevin, you idiot! I could have  
killed you!  
  
KEVIN   
(Shocked, but determined)  
Y-yes. I'm glad you didn't.   
(At her cold silence)   
Hi?  
  
DAWN   
(angry)  
Look, Kevin, a cemetery in  
Sunnydale is no place for kids.  
What are you doing here?  
  
KEVIN  
Kids? And who are you, Grandma  
Moses?  
(On her look)  
I-I came by that old magic shop  
you hang out in earlier… to talk to  
you. I saw you leaving. S-so I  
followed you.  
  
DAWN  
Why? What was so important  
that you had to follow me ou  
here?  
  
KEVIN  
I may be just a kid, as you  
put it, but I was worried about  
you, Dawn. I mean, we used  
to talk a lot back in junior high…  
but now… you've changed…  
Are you sure you're okay?  
  
DAWN  
I'm fine. See?  
  
She twirls around as if to show him that she is in good shape.  
  
KEVIN  
Sure…physically. Unfortunately  
there are three guys who aren't  
so healthy right now.  
  
DAWN   
(Defensively)  
What's it to you?  
  
KEVIN  
Look, Dawn. I like you. And I  
know you've been through a  
lot with your mother and sister  
dying and all… the latter of  
which seeming pretty alive  
and well when I saw you with  
her earlier… I just think that  
maybe you should see somebody.  
  
DAWN  
(contemptuously)  
See somebody? Like who? Like  
a shrink?  
  
KEVIN  
Look…I haven't told too many  
people this, but last year, I had  
some really bad times. I saw a  
counselor for a while. And it  
really helped.  
  
DAWN  
(sarcasm ahoy!)  
Well, Good for you.   
  
Cut to POV of JEREMIAH and DAVID behind a crypt, recording and listening to this exchange with interest. NIGEL creeps up behind them and puts his hand on JEREMIAH'S shoulder causing him to jump a foot.  
  
JEREMIAH   
(Whispering)  
Nigel! For God's sake! Don't  
creep up on a body like that!  
  
NIGEL  
(Whispering)  
Sorry.   
  
DAVID   
(Whispering)  
Shhh! They'll hear you!   
  
  
Angle on DAWN and KEVIN  
  
  
KEVIN  
I'm just trying to help you, Dawn.  
  
DAWN   
(Angrily punches a gravestone)  
I don't want your help! Can't  
you get that through your thick  
head? I don't need a shrink  
and I don't need you! Now get  
out of here before I show you  
just how strong and healthy I  
really am!  
  
KEVIN   
(Persistent)  
I'm afraid you're going to hurt  
yourself, Dawn. Or somebody  
else. Please Dawn; listen to me…  
I've been there!  
  
DAWN looks at KEVIN, as though seeing him for the first time.  
  
DAWN  
What do you mean?  
  
KEVIN  
Look…my dad had this gun,  
right? Up in the closet, in the  
bedroom. My kid brother and  
I, well, we were never allowed  
to touch it. Then, one day, a  
couple of years ago, I was…  
  
KEVIN'S revelation is interrupted as a scream comes from behind the crypt, where the watchers are hiding.  
  
DAWN  
Kevin, get out of here now.  
Run! Go, damn it!  
  
KEVIN is reluctant to leave, but when the scream is repeated, he realizes that DAWN is trying to protect him, and starts to run out of the cemetery.  
  
DAWN heads in the direction of the scream.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD ONE - Night.  
BUFFY and SPIKE also hear the scream, exchange a look and start running towards it.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - NIGHT   
XANDER and ANYA are walking home. ANYA is clutching his arm protectively.  
  
ANYA  
Xander, are you sure you can  
walk? I could go get the car,  
and pick you up.  
  
XANDER  
Anya, honey, I'm fine. Honestly.  
The burns are hardly anything  
and don't affect my walking  
abilities in the slightest. See?  
One foot after another. Repeat  
a whole bunch of times until  
we're home.  
  
ANYA  
Okay. But Xander…you have  
to promise me that you won't  
do anything heroic any more!  
I love you too much to see you  
hurt like this all the time.  
  
XANDER  
Sweetie, Willow and Tara were  
in danger. I can't promise that  
I wouldn't do the same thing  
again for you or any of my  
friends. I just can't.  
  
ANYA  
(Thinks about this for a moment)  
Well, then….  
(She pauses, and XANDER looks at her, worried at what she will say)   
I guess that I will just have  
to get used to being married  
to a hero.  
  
XANDER   
(Happily surprised)  
Huh? Married? Did you say married?  
  
ANYA  
Well, of course. In fact, since  
you insist on doing heroic things,  
I think we had better get married  
very soon, while you are still alive.  
I was thinking about June.  
  
XANDER   
(smiling happily)  
June is good. June is very good.   
  
XANDER stops and grabs ANYA and kisses her.  
  
XANDER  
(Excited)  
We're getting married in June!  
  
ANYA  
Maybe even May!  
  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD TWO - Night  
ANGLE ON: The crypt where JEREMIAH, DAVID and NIGEL were hiding. NIGEL has been attacked by a VAMPIRE. As the three watchers turn around, and grab their weapons, we (and they) see that they are surrounded by Six vampires.  
  
DAWN reaches the scene first. JEREMIAH, NIGEL and DAVID are fighting off the vampires. The three watchers are fighting with some skill, but are outnumbered. DAWN attacks the vampires fighting NIGEL, whose neck wound is bleeding. (It was his scream that DAWN and BUFFY heard) Suddenly, SPIKE and BUFFY appear and jump into the fray. The following dialog is heard throughout the fight:  
  
DAWN  
(To BUFFY and SPIKE)  
What are you two doing here?  
I can handle this!  
  
BUFFY  
Like hell, you can! And who  
are these guys, anyway?  
  
SPIKE  
Look like Brits to me.  
  
JEREMIAH  
(to BUFFY)   
Help! The bugger's got me pinned….  
  
BUFFY  
Good call, Spike!  
(notices Nigel)  
Wait, I think I know that  
one! He's a watcher!  
  
BUFFY stakes the vampire who has JEREMIAH pinned; SPIKE gets the other one, the two fighting together as a team.  
  
BUFFY   
(To JEREMIAH)  
Have we been properly  
introduced? I'm Buffy.  
(To Spike)   
Hold him!  
  
SPIKE grabs JEREMIAH'S arms as BUFFY goes after the vampires surrounding DAVID. DAVID has managed to stake one vampire, and BUFFY gets the other one. DAWN and NIGEL stake his two, and NIGEL makes a sudden run for it. BUFFY grabs him, and as she does, DAVID slips away.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn! Go after that guy! Bring  
him to the Magic Box! We'll  
meet you there!  
(After a sudden thought)  
Don't hurt him!  
  
DAWN takes off after DAVID.  
  
SPIKE   
(To BUFFY as he regards their catch)  
Well, Well, Well, looks like the  
Council of Wankers was out  
for an evening stroll.  
  
BUFFY  
I can't imagine what brought  
them to this neck of the woods.  
  
JEREMIAH  
Listen, Miss Summers…  
  
BUFFY  
Save the excuses for Giles.  
Right now we have some  
walking to do. Let's go.  
  
NIGEL  
(Deciding to try and bluff their way out)  
We've actually come to town  
to speak to Rupert Giles. We  
were planning on meeting with  
him tomorrow morning. Tonight  
we just went out for a little walk,  
and lost our way. But thank you  
for your help with the vampires.  
Nasty customers, weren't they?  
  
NIGEL feels his neck, which has stopped bleeding.  
  
BUFFY  
How's your neck?  
  
NIGEL  
I think it's stopped bleeding.  
  
BUFFY  
We'll patch it up at the  
Magic Box.  
  
As BUFFY is talking to NIGEL, SPIKE notices JEREMIAH'S earphone, which is connected to a recording device in his pocket. SPIKE grabs the earphone and removes the recorder, and holds it up for BUFFY to see.  
  
SPIKE  
Look, love. He's wired for sound.  
  
SPIKE hands BUFFY the device, while not letting lose his hold on JEREMIAH.  
  
BUFFY  
(Taking the recorder)  
So on this pleasant evening  
stroll; you were what…  
recording bird calls?  
  
BUFFY presses play and we hear the recording of DAWN'S and KEVIN'S conversation.  
  
JEREMIAH and NIGEL look at each other but keep silent, as BUFFY and SPIKE march them back to the Magic Box.  
  
BUFFY  
Pretty articulate birds we  
have around here, wouldn't  
you say?  
  
SPIKE  
Very impressive. Wonder what  
other interestin' species they've  
picked up?  
  
NIGEL  
We won't stand for this sort  
of treatment, you know.  
  
JEREMIAH  
We represent the Council of  
Watchers. You will be called  
to account for your actions.  
  
BUFFY   
(With a sigh)  
Yeah. Been there, done that.  
  
They continue to walk off into the distance.  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - night  
Establishing Shot.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - night  
GILES, DAWN and DAVID are sitting at the table.   
Angle on DAVID'S face. He has a black eye and a bloody lip. DAWN and GILES are sitting very close to him, but he is not otherwise restrained. Suddenly the door bursts open, and in come BUFFY and SPIKE with JEREMIAH and NIGEL.  
  
BUFFY  
Look who we found wandering  
in the woods! Our old friend  
Nigel and guess what…he has  
minions!  
  
SPIKE  
Minions with recording devices.  
  
BUFFY   
(To DAWN on seeing DAVID)  
Oh…I see that you sort of  
forgot not to hurt him.  
  
DAWN  
He tried to escape.  
  
GILES   
(exhaustedly)  
I've spoken to her about this  
already, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY   
(To DAWN)  
And WE will talk about it later.  
Go over to Lydia's house now.  
I don't want you here!  
  
DAWN  
I want to know what's going on!  
  
GILES  
You must be leaving here now,  
Dawn. I have to have a private  
meeting with the council. Uh…  
Buffy and Spike will be leaving  
also.  
(He looks at them)  
  
BUFFY  
Would you like us to walk you  
over to Lydia's?  
  
DAWN  
I'm not a baby! I can walk by  
myself.  
  
She leaves. BUFFY and SPIKE, of course, remain.  
  
GILES   
(To NIGEL with heavy sarcasm)  
Nigel…welcome back to Sunnydale.  
And who is your friend? I don't  
believe we've met.  
  
NIGEL  
This is Jeremiah. I believe  
you know David.  
  
GILES  
Yes, indeed. David informs me  
that you were all here to visit  
me. I am flattered. So, were you  
suffering from jet lag? Is that  
why you were wandering though  
the cemeteries of Sunnydale?  
Not a very safe place to stroll,  
even for gentlemen of your skills  
and training.  
  
SPIKE  
We had to save their sorry arses!   
  
BUFFY  
But the most interesting part  
is what's on this tape. It's all  
Dawn. People talking TO Dawn,  
people talking ABOUT Dawn! And  
this is just one little tape. Who  
knows what else they have?  
  
SPIKE   
(To BUFFY, sotto voce)  
Should I do a little search  
of their hotel room?  
  
BUFFY  
(To SPIKE)  
I wish, but I think that's illegal. Wait.  
  
NIGEL  
Dawn is a new slayer. And we  
just wanted to observe her in  
the field. We preferred to do it  
without your interference.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh I see. Well, that makes  
a lot of sense, doesn't Giles?  
  
GILES  
Perfectly logical.  
  
BUFFY  
You know…my memory isn't  
all it could be, what with  
dying twice and all, but when  
I became a slayer…I don't  
remember being followed  
by my own personal three  
Stooges. Unless you watchers  
were much better at it in  
those days. Do YOU remember  
that, Giles?  
  
GILES  
Not at all. But then, Buffy,  
you were an ordinary slayer.  
  
BUFFY  
(stung)  
Ordinary?  
  
GILES  
Uh...typical, would perhaps  
have been a better word.  
Dawn is not. There is something  
not typical about Dawn, Not  
typical at all. Perhaps I'd better  
ring Lydia, and speak to her  
before Dawn arrives.  
  
NIGEL  
Lydia has no need to get  
involved in this!  
  
GILES  
Why not? She is Dawn's  
Watcher, after all.  
  
DAVID  
She's not…  
  
NIGEL shoots a dirty look at DAVID, and he shuts up.  
  
GILES  
What's that, David? She's not  
one of you?  
  
DAVID  
She is a member of the council  
of Watchers…of course.  
  
BUFFY  
But she doesn't know what's  
going on, does she?  
  
SPIKE  
I spoke to her today, and  
she really doesn't seem to.  
  
GILES  
Well, perhaps it's about time  
she did.  
  
GILES goes over to the phone on the counter and picks up the receiver. There is a muffled ringing noise. GILES looks at the phone receiver, puzzled. SPIKE grabs NIGEL and wrests the cel phone out of his hand before he can hang it up. He tosses the phone to GILES who puts it to his ear.  
  
GILES   
(Imitating NIGEL)  
Nigel, here.   
(In his own voice)   
Well, good evening to you  
Quentin. Sorry for the little  
deception. But then, deception  
is nothing new to you. Quentin?  
Travers?  
(To all)   
We seem to have been  
disconnected. Bloody cel  
phones! Well, I'm sure he'll  
ring back.  
  
NIGEL  
Quentin was just ringing to  
see if we had arrived safely.  
Standard Operating Procedure.  
  
Giles shakes his head. He's no longer being as humorous as he has been. He looks Nigel in the eyes, getting more and more angry.  
  
GILES  
Look, Nigel. My legendary  
patience is at a low point  
right now. I have been  
dealing with a slayer who  
is totally out of control.  
This is NOT right, and I  
demand an explanation!  
  
BUFFY  
And what Giles demands,  
we make sure he gets!  
  
SPIKE  
That's right. And Dawn might  
be interested to know why  
she was being spied on, and  
her private conversations taped.  
  
GILES  
And when she does, I can  
guarantee that you will have  
TWO pissed off Slayers, in  
addition to a pissed off  
ex-vampire and, uh…me. I  
think that we can make your  
earlier vampire confrontation  
seem like a mere preview of  
coming attractions.  
  
Nigel is suddenly terrified. He knows what all three of his opponents are capable of… but he makes it seem like he's giving up the information of his own free will - no pants crapping at all…  
  
NIGEL  
Very well! You may as well know  
the truth. You can't do anything  
to change it. It was on your trip  
to England. We, uh…  
  
BUFFY  
(suddenly realizing the truth)  
Of course! That totally lame  
battle with Lillith! I knew it was  
way too easy! That whole trip  
was just a sham! Oh sure, Miss  
Summers.... bring your whole  
family!  
  
Nigel is becoming a little more confident.  
  
NIGEL  
You are quite correct. The  
battle with Lillith was staged  
She was ready to die and felt  
that you were the right person  
for that job. Of course, that  
worked our way so that we  
could have access to the key.  
  
BUFFY  
The KEY? You wanted her  
because she was the key??  
  
GILES  
Dawn went missing for some  
time. You brought her back to  
us...said you had found her  
wandering.  
  
NIGEL  
We extracted they part of  
her that was the Key, and  
substituted the essence of  
the first Slayer. It was not  
a lengthy procedure, and  
Dawn was not aware of what  
was happening.  
  
DAVID  
We wanted the perfect slayer,  
you see. One who would cooperate,  
and be loyal to the council.  
  
BUFFY   
(Dismayed)  
Boy…I bet you guys were really  
steamed when I came back from  
the dead! I didn't realize that  
you all hated me…that much!  
  
GILES  
So you created your perfect  
slayer…how could you know  
that she would ever be called?  
  
NIGEL  
There are ways. Certain incantations.  
  
SPIKE  
Murder.  
  
Everybody looks at him.  
SPIKE  
Faith. Remember her?  
  
NIGEL  
Come now. Let's not be  
naive school children. Faith  
was….expendable.  
  
BUFFY  
My God! Faith!  
  
GILES  
And that's why you sent  
Lydia back with us.  
  
BUFFY   
(Concerned)  
We just sent Dawn to be with Lydia!  
  
NIGEL  
Lydia knows nothing about this.  
She knew that Dawn was to be  
called as a slayer, but not the  
rest of it. I assure you.  
  
GILES  
(hear the sound of the dripping sarcasm)  
Your assurances are very  
comforting.   
(Suddenly angry)  
Are you people totally out of  
your bloody minds? Expendable  
or not…Faith was a human being.  
How can you possibly justify  
your actions?  
  
NIGEL  
The Council of Watchers must  
act as a general in the battle  
between good and evil. As such  
we sometimes have to sacrifice  
soldiers like Faith in order to  
protect the lives of the innocent.  
  
BUFFY  
The innocent? Like Dawn? My  
innocent little sister? Who was  
protecting HER life?  
  
NIGEL  
Miss Summers, despite your  
memories to the contrary,  
Dawn is not a human being.  
  
DAVID  
We have done nothing morally  
wrong here.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm an ex-vampire, and even  
when I didn't have a soul I'd  
know that this is wrong!  
  
BUFFY  
How dare you say that my  
sister isn't human!  
  
GILES   
(Picking NIGEL up by the collar)  
Nigel…who else knows about  
this, besides Travers, I presume?  
  
NIGEL  
N-nobody. I swear. This was  
only known by a very few of us.  
  
GILES  
Well, you will take your bloody  
cohorts here, and go back to  
England. You will tell Quentin  
bloody Travers to undo this.  
By whatever means possible.  
Or you will answer to me.  
  
BUFFY  
And me!  
  
SPIKE   
And me!  
  
GILES  
Is that perfectly clear?  
  
NIGEL  
Y-yes.   
  
GILES drops NIGEL back into his chair. He stands up and straightens his clothing.  
  
Just then the door opens and in come LYDIA and DAWN.  
  
LYDIA surveys the scene.  
  
LYDIA  
Nigel. David. Jeremiah. Dawn  
told me you were here. What  
is this all about? Have you come  
to check up on me? I have  
followed procedure to the letter.  
  
NIGEL  
(looking at GILES pleadingly)  
No. Lydia. Giles tells me that  
you have been doing an  
excellent job. This was just  
a routine meeting.  
  
GILES  
Yes. Perfectly routine. They  
are leaving first thing tomorrow.  
  
DAWN   
(To BUFFY and SPIKE accusingly)  
I thought that you two were leaving.  
  
DAVID  
I-I asked them to stay. I  
wanted their input on how  
you were doing. They have  
given me a very favorable report.  
  
NIGEL  
We are very pleased with  
your progress, Dawn. Though  
you have to be a bit more  
constrained in your treatment  
of humans.  
  
DAWN  
(mockingly)  
I'm sorry, David.  
  
DAVID  
Thank you, Miss Summers.  
We will keep in touch. Giles,  
Miss Summers, Spike.  
  
NIGEL  
Goodbye. You will be hearing from us.  
  
NIGEL, DAVID and JEREMIAH get up and leave hastily.   
  
DAWN  
So, everything is okay?   
  
GILES  
Everything is just fine.  
  
Giles looks back at Buffy and Spike who are clearly worried.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
END  



End file.
